Skipping Stones
by purplexxstar
Summary: When summer begins, Connect 3 take a break from Camp Rock and decide to visit their lakehouse they used to go to when they were younger. When they meet a girl there, they learn that sometimes friendship can be the most important thing in life.


**Skipping Stones**

_One._

As the car pulled into the stone driveway, I couldn't help but frown. Looking out the window, I viewed what would soon become my life for the rest of the summer. The familiar worn out house sat on the left with the same "Deer Crossing" sign that had been there for years. The house looked exactly the same; the white siding was still dirty and the wooden deck was rotting. As I climbed out of the car, the lake was visible and you could see a few random sailboats cruising around. This place, Springtown, Pennsylvania, is where I spend my summers with my family... and I'm not thrilled. My parents always wanted a lake house to go to in the summer. They figured it'd be a fun way to have family time and enjoy the outdoors. So when I turned three, they bought this house and I've been here every summer since. When I was younger I didn't mind. I loved going out on the boat and having picnics and staying up late roasting marshmallows—but don't get me wrong, I still do. But now I'm 16. I would rather be at home hanging out with my friends.

"Cassie, can you try and look a little happier?" my mom said as we walked to the front door. "You look like you're being tortured."

"That's because I am, Mom! I don't want to be here. I want to go home." I complained.

"I don't wanna be here! It's gross and I have to be outdoors and be active. I want to go home!" Cameron, my older, obnoxious brother, mimicked using a high voice.

Rolling my eyes, I swept past him and entered the house. I turned on a few lights and then immediately opened a few windows. The one thing I hate about the fact that the house is empty most of the year is that for the first few days, the house is _so_ stuffy and it has a musty smell. It drives me crazy, yet apparently I'm the only one that notices it.

Looking out the window in the living room, Cameron is taking our dog, Toby, for a walk down the street. The little Jack Russell is happily wagging his tail and sniffing at every bush in sight. Toby, for some reason, feels the need to sniff everything and everyone. It's kind of entertaining when a stranger comes in the house and Toby won't leave them alone. My dad is busy unpacking the car and my mom is yelling at him for doing something wrong. The one thing that catches my eye, though, is that the house across the street has a car in it. My parents always tell me stories about the family that used to live there. They have three kids and one is my age, and apparently we used to be pretty good friends. I don't remember it, though, since I was only three or four. A few years later they stopped coming, and my parents assumed they sold it or something along those lines.

Turning my attention away from the window, I heard my ringtone go off. It was my best friend, Nicole. It's kind of hard to describe my relationship with her. We've known each other since kindergarden, so in a way we're more than friends—we're kind of like sisters. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her. We're insanely close. My mom always jokes around and calls her her other daughter. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Hey Nicole! What's up?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Not much, just figured I check in with you. Doing anything fun yet?"

"Ugh, nope. Since when is there anything fun to do here I've only been here for like two minutes and I'm already bored."

She laughed, "I'm sorry. I wish you were home because _I'm_ bored without you."

"I'm sure you'll find plenty of stuff to do to keep you busy," I said with a laugh. "You can go shopping and stuff while I'm stuck on a boat in some random lake."

I glanced out the window again. Now, my mom was talking to some random woman in our driveway. Maybe it was someone who lived in the house across the street?

"Boats can be fun, though."

"Yeah, I guess. So anything going on at home?" I asked. Nicole always had the latest gossip.

"Not really. Although, there's this guy…"

"A guy?! Nicole! Give me details!"

Now more people were joining my mom in the driveway. My brother and dad were there along with some other man.

"Well, he works at Dairy Queen with me. He's really sweet and adorable. He's got amazing blonde hair and deep blue eyes; really good looking. Plus, he's a senior!"

"Ooh a senior? Going for the older guys, Nicole?" I teased. "He sounds great, though. Have you talked to him much?"

"A little, yeah." She replied. "He just moved here from Indiana and doesn't really know anyone yet."

"CASSIE!" My mom yelled from outside.

"Hold on a second, Nicole," I said and ran outside to see what my mom wanted.

And there, standing in my driveway, were three boys with curly brown hair. Three boys that happened to be in a very famous band. Three boys that were staring at me. The three boys in Connect 3 were standing in my driveway.

"Uh, Nicole, can I call you back?"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of their characters. _

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you like it! This is just the first chapter, so please hang in there for me, I know it's kind of boring. But next chapter will be much better AND longer, I promise :) Please give me some feedback, I want to know what everyone thinks!**


End file.
